Cytaty Wilsona
vthumb|To... rzecz. Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wilsona, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. ='Cytaty Wilsona'= 'Narzędzia' *Siekiera - "It's my trusty axe." - "To moja wierna siekiera." *Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna ładna siekiera." *Łopata - "There's a lot going on underground." - "Dużo rzeczy dzieje się pod ziemią." *Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." *Kilof - "Iconic, isn't it?" - "Ikoniczny, czyż nie?" *Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie? *Brzytwa - "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" - "Zaostrzony kamień przywiązany do patyka. Higieniczne!" *Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - "I can't shave that!" - "Nie mogę tego zgolić!" *Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" - "Nie ma już żadnego zarostu!" *Brzytwa (golenie obudzonego Bawoła) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie chcę tego próbować kiedy jest obudzony." *Młot - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" - "Stój! To czas! By uderzać rzeczy!" *Widły - "Maxwell might be looking for this." - "Maxwell może tego szukać." 'Światła' *Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokona ciemność." *Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" - "Ten ogień wymyka się!" *Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne." *Ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." *Ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem podłożyć do ognia zanim się wypali." *Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec" *Obudowane Ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokona ciemność." *Obudowane Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Good thing it's contained!" - "Dobrze, że jest obudowane!" *Obudowane Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne." *Obudowane Ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." *Obudowane Ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem podłożyć coś do ognia zanim się wypali." *Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - "At least I can start it up again." - "Przynajmniej mogę je znowu rozpalić." *Pochodnia - "Something to hold back the night." - "Coś do powstrzymania nocy." *Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" *Kask Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne." *Kask Górnika (wypalony) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" *Dyniowa Latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorne!" *Latarnia - "A more civilized light." - "Bardziej cywilizowane światło." 'Przetrwanie' *Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Jest dla mnie bym mógł umieścić w nim moje rzeczy." *Świński Plecak - "I feel kinda bad for that." - "Trochę źle się z tym czuję." *Pułapka na ptaki - "Gives me a net advantage!" - "Daje mi atuty siatki!" *Siatka - "For catching bugs." - "Do łapania robaków." *Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" *Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Pachnie wilgocią." *Futrzasty Śpiwór - "It's better to sleep." - "Jest lepszy do spania." *Namiot - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." - "Robię się szalony kiedy nie śpię." *Pułapka - "I wove it real tight." - "Utkałem ją naprawdę ciasno." *Miodowy okład - "Seems sterile enough." - "Wygląda wystarczająco sterylnie." *Lecznicza maść - "The stinging means that it's working." - "Pieczenie oznacza że działa." *Gorący Kamień - "I could heat this up near the fire." - "Mogę to ogrzać blisko ognia." *Gorący Kamień (zimny) - "It's stone cold." - "Ten kamień jest zimny." *Gorący Kamień (ciepły) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" - "Jest ciepły i przytulny... Jak na kamień!" *Gorący Kamień (gorący) - "Nice and toasty hot!" - "Miły i przyjemnie gorący!" *Parasol - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." - "Przynajmniej będę miał suche włosy." *Kompas - "It's always show North." - "Zawsze pokazuje północ." 'Jedzenie' *Garnek - "It makes me hungry just looking at it." - "Patrzenie na to, sprawia że jestem głodny." *Garnek (gotowanie, dużo czasu zostało) - "This is going to take a while." - "To trochę zajmie." *Garnek (gotowanie, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Prawie skończone!" *Garnek (gotowanie skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna - "I should try planting some crops." - "Powinienem spróbować coś posadzić." *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (growing) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Guh! Rośnie tak powoli!" *Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (needs fertilizer) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę że musi być nawożona." *Lodówka - "I have harnessed the power of cold!" - "Opanowałem potęgę mrozu!" *Drying Rack - "I should dry some meats." - "Powinienem ususzyć trochę mięsa." *Suszarnia (drying) - "Meat takes a while to dry." - "Mięsu zajmie trochę czasu by się wysuszyć." *Suszarnia (finished) - "Jerky time!" - "Czas suszu!" 'Nauka' *Maszyna Nauki - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." - "Rozbija przedmioty w ich naukowe elementy." *Silnik alchemiczny - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" - "Jest bardziej naukowy niż poprzedni!" *Presticylindrator - "Who would name something that?" - "Kto by nazwał coś takiego?" *Manipulator cienia - "What have I created?" - "Co ja stworzyłem?" *Termometr - "I am one heck of a scientist." - "Kawał ze mnie naukowca." *Deszczomierz - "It measures cloudiness." - "Mierzy zachmurzenie." *Piorunochron - "Now I can harness the heavens!" - "Teraz mogę okiełznać niebiosa!" *Piorunochron (zasilony) - "The power is mine!" - "Zasilanie jest moje!" *Proch Strzelniczy - "It looks like pepper." - "Wygląda jak pieprz." 'Walka' *Włócznia - "That's one pointy stick." - "To spiczasty patyk. *Mięsna maczuga - "This seems unsanitary." - "Wydaje się niehigieniczna." *Bumerang - "Aerodynamical!" - "Aerodynamiczny!" *Bumerang (uderzenie siebie) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" - "Ał! Powinienem spróbować to złapać!" *Dmuchawka - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." *Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." *Podpalająca strzałka - "This was fundamentally unsafe." - "To było zasadniczo niebezpieczne." *Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię lekkoatletyki." *Trawiasta zbroja - "I hope there are no bugs in this." - "Mam nadzieję że nie ma w tym robaków." *Drewniana Zbroja - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." - "To perfekcyjnie sensowny kawałek ubrania." *Marmurowa zbroja - "This looks really heavy." - "Wygląda naprawdę ciężko." *Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "Bzyczy kiedy nim potrząsnę." *Zębowa Pułapka - "This is a nasty surprise." - "To paskudna niespodzianka." *Ślimaczy hełm - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." - "Mam nadzieję że nie zepsuje moich włosów." *Ślimacza zbroja - "It sticks to my back." - "Klei mi się do pleców." 'Struktury' *Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" *Ul (nie ma miodu) - "It's empty" - "Jest pusty." *Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit." - "Powinienem trochę poczekać." *Ul (pełny miodu) - "It's full of honey." - "Jest pełny miodu." *Klatka na ptaki - "I should put a bird in it" - "Powinienem wsadzić do niej ptaka." *Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "That's my bird!" - "To mój ptak!" *Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, śpi) - "Awwww, he's asleep." - "Awwww, on śpi." *Chlew - "Those pigs have fancy houses." - "Te świnie mają śmieszne domy." *Chlew (zajęty, światła wyłączone) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" - "No dawaj! Wiem że jesteś w domu!" *Chlew (zajęty, światła włączone) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." - "Widzę ryjek przyciśnięty do okna." *Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "This seems like a bad idea." - "Wygląda jak zły pomysł." *Mur z trawy (położony) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." - "Hmmmmm. Wygląda na to że będę musiał to zrobić." *Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pickets!" - "Paliki!" *Drewniany mur (położony) - "Pointy!" - "Spiczaste!" *Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "They make me feel so safe." - "Sprawiają że czuję się taki bezpieczny." *Kamienny mur (połozony) - "That's a nice wall." - "To miła ściana." *Skrzynia - "It's my tickle trunk!" - "To mój zabawny kufer!" *Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." *Skrzynia (nie można wsadzić, na przykład plecaka) - "That can't go in there." - "To nie może tam wejść." *Tabliczka - "It says 'You are here'." - "Mówi 'Jesteś tutaj'." 'Murawy' *Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski podłogowe." *Dywan - "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." *Darń Drogi - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." - "Lekkomyślnie brukowane kamienie." *Szachownicowa podłoga - "These are pretty snazzy." - "Te są bardzo odlotowe." *Murawy - "A chunk of ground." - "Fragment ziemi." 'Materiały ' *Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Trochę krótkiego sznura." *Deska - "Boards." - "Deska." *Kamienny blok - "I've made them seductively smooth." - "Zrobiłem je uwodzicielsko ładnie." *Papirus- "Some sheets of paper." - "Trochę arkuszu papieru." *Fioletowy kamień - "It contains the mysteries of the universe." - "Zawiera on tajemnice wszechświata." *Koszmarne paliwo - "This stuff is crazy!" - "Ta materia jest szalona!" 'Magia' *Mięsna Kukła - "What a handsome devil!" - "Cóż za przystojny diabeł!" *Fletnia Pana - "I can serenade the animals." - "Mogę zagrać zwierzętom." * Światło nocy - "It gives off a spooky light." - "Daje upiorne światło." *Zbroja Nocy - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." - "Ubieranie tego powoduje że czuję się bezpiecznie i niepewnie." *Miecz nocy - "I dreamed it myself!" - "Sam go wymarzyłem!" *Człowiek Orkiestra - "I should have added a beefalo bell." - "Powinienem dodać dzwonek bawoła." *Nietoperza pałka - "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." - "Przysięgam że latałbym, gdybym trzymał dwie takie." *Chłodny amulet - "Cool as ice!" - "Chłodny jak lód!" *Koszmarny amulet - "It's whispering to me." - "Szepcze do mnie." *Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." - "Czuję się taki bezpieczny gdy go noszę." *Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire." - "Nie chcę postawić świata w ogniu." *Lodowe berło - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." *Teleportacyjne berło - "This science is now out of control!" - "Ta nauka nie jest teraz pod kontrolą!" *Ognisko teleportacji (nie gotowe) - "It needs more purple gems." - "Potrzebuje więcej fioletowych kryształów." *Ognisko teleportacji (gotowe) - "Looks ready." - "Wygląda na gotowe." 'Odzież' *Przybory do szycia - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" - "Cerować to! Cerować to wszystko do cholery!" *Królicze nauszniki - "At least my ears won't get cold..." - "Przynajmniej moje uszy nie zmarzną..." *Słomiany kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." *Bawoli kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." *Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno mnie ochronić." *Pióropusz - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" *Czapka zimowa - "It'll be good for when winter comes." - "Będzie dobra gdy przyjdzie zima." *Cylinder - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." *Wytworna kamizelka - "Rugged, yet stylish." - "Szorstka, ale stylowa." *Przewiewna kamizelka - "Wilderness casual." - "Dzicz na codzień." *Ciepłe ubranie - "Winter survival gear." - "Sprzęt do przetrwania zimy." *Krzaczasty kapelusz - "It's kind of scratchy." - "Jest trochę drapiący." *Wianek - "It smells like prettiness." - "Pachnie jak piękno." *Laska - "It makes walking seem much easier!" - "Sprawia że chodzenie wydaje się łatwiejsze!" 'Starożytne' *Tulecytowy medalion(minimalny poziom) - "All is well." - "Wszystko jest dobrze." *Tulecytowy medalion(podnosi poziom, niski) - "Getting pretty magical around here." - "Robi się tu trochę magicznie." *Tulecytowy medalion(podnosi poziom, wysoki) - "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" - "Myślę że to się bardziej koncentruje!" *Tulecytowy medalion(maksymalny) - "It seems to be staying steady." - "Wygląda na to że jest stały." *Tulecytowy medalion(spadający poziom, wysoki) - "Feels like it's receding." - "Wydaje się że opada." *Tulecytowy medalion(spadający poziom, niski) - "The nightmare is almost gone!" - "Koszmar prawie znikł!" *Amulet leniwego podróżnika - "Teleportation is so useful." - "Teleportacja jest taka użyteczna." *Amulet Magiluminescensji - "Warm to the touch." - "Ciepły w dotyku." *Amulet Konstruowania - "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." - "Kiedy myślałem że nie może być lepiej." *Berło Leniwego Podróżnika - "This beats walking." - "To przebija chodzenie." *Gwiezdne berło - "I put a gem on a stick." - "Umieściłem klejnot na patyku." *Siekierokilof - "It's brilliant!" - "To jest genialne!" *Tulecytowa zbroja - "It's oddly light." - "Jest dziwnie lekka." *Tulecytowa maczuga - "It has quite a heft to it." - "Mam dość do targania." *Tulecytowy strażnik - " I hope it doesn't turn on me." - "Mam nadzieję że teraz nie moja kolej." 'Natura' 'Rośliny' *Świerk - "It's all piney." - "Jest cały sosnowy." *Świerk (ścięte) - "Take that nature!" - "A masz, naturo!" *Świerk (płonące) - "What a waste of wood." - "Co za strata drewna." *Świerk (spalone ) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." - "Czuję się jakbym mógł temu zapobiec." *Guzowate drzewo - "This sad tree has no cones." - "To smutne drzewo nie ma szyszek." *Kłody drewna - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "Są duże, są ciężkie i to drewno." *Kłody drewna (płonące) - "That's some hot wood." - "Trochę gorącego drewna." *Węgiel drzewny - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." - "Jest mały, ciemny i pachnie jak spalone drewno." *Szyszka - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." - "Słyszę malutkie drzewko w jej środku, próbujące się wydostać." *Zasadzona szyszka " It'll be a tree soon!" - "Niedługo będzie drzewem!" *Kolczaste drzewo - "Those spikes look sharp!" - "Te kolce wyglądają ostro!" *Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now!" - "Teraz już nie takie kolczaste!" *Kolczaste drzewo (płonące) - "Spikes and fire!" - "Kolce i ogień!" *Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" - "Teraz jest spalone i kolczaste." *Marmurowe drzewo - "I don't think an axe will cut it." - "Nie uważam że siekiera je zetnie." *Sadzonka - "Baby trees are so cute!" - "Małe drzewa są takie słodkie!" *Sadzonka (zebrana) - "That'll teach him." - "To go nauczy." *Sadzonka (płonąca) - "That's burning fast!" - "To się pali szybko!" *Sadzonka (spalona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." *Patyki - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "to kupka małych patyków." *Trawa - "It's a tuft of grass."to jest ostra trawa" *Trawa (zebrana) - "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." - "zbiorę ją spowrotem jeśli znów będzie żyć." *Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje nawozu" *Trawa (burning) - "It's burning fast!"pal sie szybciej" *Trawa - "I should plant this."musze to posadzić" *Ścięta trawa - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts."ta trawa jest gotowa do tworzenia" *Krzak Jagodowy - "Red berries taste the best."czerwone borówki są najlepsze" *Krzak Jagodowy (zebrany) - "Maybe they'll grow back?"może odrosną spowrotem" *Krzak Jagodowy (wyschnięty) - "I think it needs to be fertilized."myśle, że musi byc nawożone" *Krzak Jagodowy (płonący) - "Red berries taste the best."czerwone borówki są najlepsze" *Krzak Jagodowy (wykopany) - "I should plant this."musze to posadzić" *Trzcina - "It's a clump of reeds."to jest rosnąca trzcina" *Trzcina (zebrana) - "I picked all the useful reeds."podniosłem całą użyteczną trzcine" *Trzcina (płonąca) - "That's really burning fast!"to naprawde szybko płonie" *Cięta trzcina - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." - "Ścięta trzcina, gotowa do tworzenia i wykonywania hobby." *Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant."to roślina" *Kolczasty krzak - "It looks thorny." - "Wygląda ostro" *Kolczasty krzak (po zebraniu) - "Ow!" - "Ał!" *Kwiaty - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." - "Są piękne, ale mogą pachnąć ładniej." *Płatek - "I showed those flowers who's boss." - "Mówiłem tym kwiatom kto jest szefem." *Złe kwiaty - "Augh! It's so evil!" - "Ałć! To jest takie złe!" *Mroczne płatki - "I'm not sure I want to hold these." - "Nie jestem pewnien, czy chce to trzymać." *Czerwony grzyb - "It's a mushroom." - "To jest grzyb." *Czerwony grzyb (śpiący) - "It's sleeping" - "To śpi." *Czerwony grzyb (zebrany, nie odrósł) - "I wonder if it will come back?" - "Zastanawiam się, czy to wróci?" 'Struktury' *Gniazdo pszczół - "It's buzzing with activity." - "Bzyczy aktywnością." *Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "I think those bees are mad." - "Myślę że te pszczoły są wściekłe." *Miód - "Bees used to live in this." - "Pszczoły w tym żyły." *Kopiec Psów Gończych - "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." - "Nie chciałbym odbierać kości właścicielowi." *Kości - "Creepy." - "Straszne." *Kamień próby - "What an odd looking stone." - "Co za dziwacznie wyglądający kamień." *Statua Harfy - "What has happened to the head?" - "Co się stało z głową?" *Marmurowy filar - "I think I could use that." - "Myślę że mógłbym tego użyć." *Marmur - "Fancy!" - "Fantazyjny!" *Zrujnowany dom - "Who would live here?" - "Kto by tu mieszkał?" *Głowa merma - "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." - "Nabardziej smrodliwa rzecz, którą będę czuł cały dzień." *Głowa świni - "Looks like an offering to the beast." - "Wygląda jak dar dla bestii." *Świńska pochodnia - "Sure looks cozy." - "Na pewno wygląda ciepło." *Bazalt - "That's too strong to break through!" - "Jest zbyt twardy by się przez niego przebić!" *Kamienny blok - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - "Nie zmieściłby się w mojej kieszeni." *Kamień - "I can make stuff with these." - "Mogę nimi robić rzeczy." *Krzemień - "It's a very sharp rock." - "To bardzo ostry kamień." *Saletra - "I'm not a geologist." - "Nie jestem geologiem." *Samorodek złota - "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - "Nie mogę go zjeśc, ale na pewno jest błyszczący." *Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Mówi mleko. Jajka. Bekon. *Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." *Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" *Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." *Grób - "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - "Zakładam że są tu różne dobre rzeczy!" *Grób (wykopany) - "I should probably feel bad about that." - "Powinienem się z tym czuć źle." *Podejrzany stos ziemi - "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - "To stos ziemi... czy napewno NIM jest?" *Ślad stopy - "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - "Ślad zostawiony przez jedzenie. Miałem na myśli... Zwierzę." *Ślad stopy (zgubiono ślad) - "The trail ends here." - "Ślad kończy się tutaj." *Ślad stopy (znaleziono) - "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." - "Ścieżka jest świeża, bestia musi być w pobliżu." *Drewniana Rzecz - "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - "To musi być ogniwo z innym światem!" *Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo zmontowany) - "Soon my invention will be complete!" - "Niedługo moje odkrycie będzie gotowe!" *Drewniana Rzecz (w pełni zmontowany) - "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - "Z tym na pewno mogę podróżować w czasoprzestrzeni!" *Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - "Pierścień który może skoncentrować wielowymiarowe energie." *Korbowata Rzecz - "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." - "Wystarczająco wytrzymała by wytrzymać najbardziej dotkliwe eksperymenty." *Pudełkowata Rzecz - "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." - "Ta rzecz może kontrolować biegunowość całego uniwersum." *Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "This metal contains great and feared power." - "Ten metal zawiera wielką i obawiającą moc." *Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Soft and undulating." - "Gładki i falisty." *Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "Science compels me to jump in." - "Nauka przymusza mnie do wskoczenia." *Tunel robaka (opuszczenie tunelu) - "That was not a sane thing to do." - "To nie była rozsądna rzecz." *Staw - "I can't see the bottom!" - "Nie widzę dna!" *Szkielet - "Better him than me!" - "Lepiej on niż ja!" *Kokon pająków - "Sticky!" - "Lepki!" *Jajo pająka - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket..." - "Mam nadzieję że nie wyklują się w mojej kieszeni..." *Królicza nora - "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen..." - "To musi prowadzić do królestwa królików..." *Obóz Morsa - "It looks warm and cozy inside." - "Wygląda na ciepły i przytulny w środku." *Obóz Morsa (lato) - "Looks like somebody was camping here." - "Wygląda jakby ktoś tu obozował." 'Jaskinie' *Zablokowane zapadlisko - "I wonder if I could move that rock." - "Zastanawiam się czy mogę ruszyć ten kamień." *Zapadlisko - "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." - "Zakładam się że są tu różne rodzaje rzeczy do odkrycia." *Lina na powierzchnię - "I've had enough discovery for now." - "Mam obecnie dość odkryć." *Grzybowe drzewo - "That mushroom got too big for its own good." *Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "These used to grow in my bathroom." - "Te rosły w mojej łazience." *Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "A magic mushroom?" - "Magiczny grzyb?" *Świecący kwiat - "Science makes it glow." - "Nauka sprawia, że świeci." *Świecąca bulwa - "It's strangely tasty looking." - "Wygląda na dziwnie smaczny." *Stalagmit - "Looks like a rock to me." - "Dla mnie wygląda jak skała." *Stalagmit (strzelisty) - "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." - "Skały, skały, skały, skały..." *Spilagmit - "It's encrusted with old webbing." - "Jest pokryty starą pajęczyną." *Kopiec Slurtle - "A den of 'ew'." - "Legowisko 'fuj'" *Królikarnia - "That's not a real carrot." - "To nie jest prawdziwa marchewka." *Paproć - "It's a fern." - "To paproć." *Listowie - "Some leafy greens." - "Trochę liściastej zieleniny." *Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "It's dubiously photosynthetical." 'Ruiny' *Antyczny pomnik - "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." - "Wydaje się tętnić niezgodnie z harmonią świata." *Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "An ancient and mysterious structure." - "Antyczna i tajemnicza struktura." *Zniszczona antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "An ancient and mysterious structure." - "Antyczna i tajemnicza struktura." *Zepsuci mechaniczni - "A pile of broken chess pieces." - "Kupa zepsutych kawałków szachów." *Pozostałości - "Ancient household goods." - "Antyczne artykuły gospodarstwa domowego." *Porost jaskiniowy - "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." - "Tylko sinice mogły wyrosnąć w tym świetle." *Zdobiona skrzynia - "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." - "Może zawierać coś fantastycznego! Albo okropnego." *Koszmarne światło - "I wonder what function this served." - "Zastanawiam się czemu to służyło." *Tulecyt - "I wonder where this is from." - "Zastanawiam się skąd to jest." *Tulecytowy mur - "An ancient piece of wall." - "Starożytny kawałek ściany." *Tulecytowy mur (przedmiot)- "A solid piece of history." - "Kawałek historii." 'Moby' 'Potwory' *Mechaniczny skoczek - "Check it out!" - "Spróbuj tego!" *Mechaniczny goniec - "Back off, preacherman!" - "Wycofaj się, kaznodzieju!" *Mechaniczna wieża - "Storm the castle!" - "Szturmować wierzę!" *Damaged Bishop - "It's falling apart!" *Damaged Rook - "Terrifying!" *Charlie (the darkness monster) - "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by) - "OW! Something bit me!" - "AŁ! Coś mnie ugryzło!" *Hound - "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" *Red Hound - "That one is glowy." *Blue Hound - "Are there hounds for every season?" *Hound's Tooth - "It's sharp!" - "To jest ostre!" *Spider - "I hate spiders." - "Nienawidzę pająków." *Spider (sleeping) - "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - "Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nie było, kiedy się obudzi." *Spider (dead) - "Ewwww!" - "Ble!" *Spider Warrior - "Looks even meaner than usual." *Spider Warrior (sleeping) - "I should keep my distance." - "Powinienem zachować dystans." *Spider Warrior (dead) - "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." *Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." - "To wychodzi z tyłka pająka." *Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" *Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." *Merm- "Smells fishy!" - "Zajeżdża rybą!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." - "To wygląda niebezpiecznie." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's badder than our babies!" *Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." *Pig Guard - "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." - "On nie wygląda tak przyjaźnie jak inni." *Werepig - "He's not friendly!" - "On nie jest przyjazny" *Ghost - "That offends me as a scientist." *Mactusk- "Walruses are natural predators." *Weetusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." *Mosquito - "What a nasty little blood sucker." *Mosquito (picked up) - "Hey, is that my blood?" - "Hej, czy to moja krew?" *Nearby Mosquitoes - "Aaah! Bug off!" *Cave Spider - "Gah! More spiders!" *Spitter - "I hate spiders!" - "Nienawidzę pająków!" *Batilisk - "Ack! That's terrifying!" *Snurtle - "He's less gross, but still gross." *Slurtle - "Ew. Just ew." - "Fuj. Poprostu fuj." *Slurtle Slime - "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." - "Gdyby nie byłoby to potrzebne, nie dotknąbym tego." *Broken Shell - "A puzzle with no solution." *Lureplant - "It's so alluring." *Fleshy Bulb - "Now I can start my very own meat farm." *Eyeplant - "I think I'm being watched." - "Myślę, że jestem obserwowany." *Slurper - "It's so hairy!" - "To jest bardzo włochate!" *Ancient Guardian - "That thing doesn't look happy." *Dangling Depth Dweller - "Note to self Don't look up." 'Zwierzęta neutralne' *Beefalo - "It's a beefalo!" - "To jest bawół!" *Beefalo (following) - "Why are you watching me gross animal?" - "Dlaczego mnie obserwujesz obrzydliwy zwierzaku?" *Beefalo (sleeping) - "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved) - "Aww, he's so sad."- Aww, on jest taki smutny" *Beefalo Wool - "It smells like beefalo tears."- "To pachnie łzami bawoła" *Beefalo Horn - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo - "Aww. So cute!" - "Aww. Jaki słodki!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping) - "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." - "Idź do swiata dobrych snów mały bawole" *Nearby Bees - "He's watching me." - "On mnie obserwuje." *Bee - "To bee or not to bee." *Bee (picked up) - "Careful!" - "Ostrożnie!" *Killer Bee - "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - " Oh Nie! To zabójcza pszczoła!" *Killer Bee (picked up) - "This seems dangerous."- " To wygląda niebezpiecznie." *Stinger - "Looks sharp!" - "Wygląda ostro!" *Pig - "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following) - "He's part of my entourage." *Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family."- "Ktoś powinien powiedzieć jego rodzinie" *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." - "Po prostu lubię to trzymać." *Frog - "He's so cute! - " On jest taki słodki" *Frog (sleeping) - "Aww, look at him sleep!" - "Ooo, popatrzcie jak śpi." *Frog (dead) - "He's croaked it." *Koalefant - "Adorably delicious." - "Rozkosznie pyszny." *Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." - "To wygląda na ciepłe i pełne mięsa." *Rock Lobster - "It has terrifying claws." - "Te jego przerażające szczypce." *Pengull- "Must be in breeding season." *Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain."- " Małpa z małym mózgiem." 'Zwierzęta przyjazne' *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up) - "Now I have you!" - "Teraz cię mam!" *Crow - "Creepy." - "Przerażające." *Crow (picked up) - "He's not very happy in there." *Jet Feather - "A crow feather." *Redbird - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to znaczy, że idzie wiosna?" *Redbird (picked up) - "He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." - "Pióro śnieżnego ptaka." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Trzymaj się z dala od moich jagód!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." *Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." *Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" *Beardling-Do you like science? *Beardling (picked up)-I catched! *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" *Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (cooked) - "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by) - "Ugh, my head!" - "Ajć, moja głowa!" 'Wysokie ptaki' *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird - "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry) - "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving) - "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird - "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - "I'd better find it some food." - "Lepiej znajdę dla tego jakieś jedzenie." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" 'Stworzenia - Przeciwnicy Naczelni' *Drzewiec (Leif)- He's huge!" - "On jest ogromny!" *Żywa Kłoda- "It looks worried." - "Wygląda na zmartwione." *Pajęcza królowa- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" - "AAAAA! Ten pająk jest wielki!" *Pajęczy kapelusz- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." - "Mam nadzieję że wziąłem z tego całe pajęcze błoto." *Jeleniocyklop- "It's enormous!!" - "To jest olbrzymie!!" *Oko jeleniocyklopa - "This is really gross." 'Inne' *Maxwell- "I hate that guy"- " Nienawidze tego gościa" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!"- " Ewwww, on śmierdzi!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him.",- "Statuy Maxwella go więżą" *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow."- " Awww, ona ma słodką malutką kokardkę" 'Jedzenie' 'Mięso' *Bird Egg- "A small, normal egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" *Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!", *Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." *Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." *Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky" *Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." *Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection." *Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." *Jerky- "Just jerky enough", *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." *Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" *Small Jerky- "A little jerky." *Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." *Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." 'Owoce' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cave Banana- "It's mushy." *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" 'Warzywa' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- "It smells funny." *Green Mushroom- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Mushroom- "It's weird and gooey." *Glow Berry- "Looks delicious." 'Garnek' *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy."- " Smutny mały człowiek" *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm."- " Mmmm" *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" -"Ja sam to ugotowałem!" 'Inne' *Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." *Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Honey- "Looks delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." *Red Mushroom (picked)- "It smells funny." *Red Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." *Green Mushroom (picked)- "It seems pretty normal." *Green Mushroom (cooked)-It seems like science! *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "It's weird and gooey." *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." 'Inne' *Schemat- "It's scientific!" - "To naukowe!" *Przekładnie- "A pile of mechanical parts." - "To sterta mechanicznych części" *Popiół- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." - "Wszystko co zostaje po tym, jak ogień skończy swoją robotę" *Czerwony kryształ- "It sparkles with inner warmth." - "To błyszczy wewnętrznym ciepłem" *Niebieski kryształ- "It sparkles with cold energy." - "To błyszczy zimną energią" *Żółty kryształ- "This gem is yellow." - "Ten kryszrał jest żółty" *Pomarańczowy kryształ- "It's an orange gem." - "To pomarańczowy kryształ" *Broda- "I made them with my face."Zrobiłem je z mojej twarzy/Wyhodowałem je na mojej twarzy" *Kupa- "I should fill my pockets!" - "Powinienem napełnić kieszenie!" *Guano- "Another flavour of poop." - "Inny smak kupy" *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." - "Są po prostu stopione razem" *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania kopia" *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Węzeł utknął. Na zawsze." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - "To musi być coś typu religijnego artefaktu" *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Smutno, jest za mały bym mógł uciec" *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Tryb przygodowy' *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Divining Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwells Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Beemine (Maxwell's)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual. *Nightmare Lock-He save this guy. *Nightmare Throne-"That doesn't look comfortable." *Other character on Nightmare Throne-I'm better than him i know! 'Oznajmienia' *Generic- "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz" *Freezing- "So Cold!" - "Tak zimno!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" - "Po oczach go!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!" - "Zniszczę cię!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" - "Tutaj świnko!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" - "Zamierzam wykopać cię martwego!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!" - "Lepiej niż ja!" *Leaving combat- "I sure showed him!" - "Pokazałem mu!" *Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" - "On jest za szybki!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." - "Puszczę go tym razem" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." - "On jest i tak zbyt obrzydliwy" *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" - "A kysz, okropna rzeczo!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire." - "Robi się późno. Muszę rozpalić ogień" *Entering light- "I can see again!" - "Znów mogę widzieć!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" - "Jest tak ciemno!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" - "Jest zbyt ciemno, aby widzieć" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." - "Nie mogę tego zrobić" *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." - "Nie mam wszystkich składników" *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." - "Jest za jasno" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" - "Jestem zbyt głodny, aby spać, burczenie mnie obudzi!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" - "Jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" - "Szłyszałeś to?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" - "To brzmiało jak coś dużego!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" - "Nie mogę już więcej nieść rzeczy!" *Eating- "Yum!" - "Mniam!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" - "Fuj! To było okropne!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." - "Myślę, że to zaczęło się zmieniać (gnić)" *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." - "Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze" *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" - "Jestem bardzo głodny!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." - "To nie brzmi dobrze" 'Niewprowadzone' *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." *Sunkboat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Treeclump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" 'Removed' *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." 'Researching (removed)' *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Uncertain' *TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" *SKULLCHEST = "I'm not sure if I want to open it."- "Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem to otworzyć" *PIGTENT = "Smells like bacon."- "Pachnie jak bekon" *MAXWELLTHRONE = "That doesn't look very comfortable."- " To nie wygląda zbyt wygodnie" *MAXWELLLOCK = "Looks almost like a key hole."-" Wygląda jak dziura od klucza" *MAXWELLHEAD = "I can see into his pores." *ROBOT_PUPPET = "It's trapped!"-" To jest uwięzione!" *MALE_PUPPET = "He's trapped!"-" On jest uwięziony" *FEM_PUPPET = "She's trapped!"Ona jest uwięziona" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy."-" Więc, to było łatwe" Kategoria:Cytaty